Something innocent into something more
by GleeFreak88
Summary: Quinntana one shot - During cheerios practice Santana and Quinn are paired up something happens which leads to them meeting up the next night. Really bad summary sorry please read and review


Disclaimer i do not own glee or any of the characters they belong to Ryan Murphy.

This is the first time have ever writen anything ever lol. Reviews good or bad welcome thanks for reading.

* * *

Santana lays on her bed staring at the ceiling. She glances at the clock, it's 4.48 am and she hadn't had any sleep yet. All because she can't get that girl out of her head. Quinn Fabray. It all started yesterday during Cheerios practice, Coach Sylvester put everyone into pairs to practice lifts. She was glad to be paired with Quinn instead of Britney after she left her for Wheels they haven't really been on speaking terms. So they walked away from the others so they didn't get knocked by any of the girls falling because they couldn't balance properly. Santana lifted Quinn first, she linked her fingers together and Quinn put one foot on them and pushed on them while Santana lifted. To stop Quinn from falling Santana put one of her hands on the back of Quinn's thigh, that's when she realised how soft Quinn's thigh was. She started thinking about all the things she could do to he, without noticing she had started stroking Quinns thigh with her thumb.

"What the fuck Santana?" is all she heard.

Santana panicked and lost her balance falling backwards with Quinn falling on top of her. Santana opened her eyes and saw hazel eyes staring back at he. She didn't move. They were staring into eachother for what felt like forever until they were snapped out of it at the sound of Coach Sylvesters voice telling them to hit the showers. She bit her lip and Quinn leant down and whispered in her ear " meet me at mine tomorrow night at 7". Then she got up and walked away.

She lay in bed a bit longer as it was a saturday she was in no rush. She went downstairs to grab some food in her underwear because her parents were never home so no one would see her. She grabbed some crisps and headed back upstairs. Just as she got to her room her phone vibrated. She unlocked it and when Quinns name came up her heart stopped, 'pull it together lopez' she thought. She opened the message 'Change of plan my parents are in tonight yours instead? x' without missing a beat she shot one back saying 'sure see at seven x'.

Santana pulled on a pair of skin tight jeans and a low cut top, she heads downstars again and puts on the mysic channel on the tv and lies on the sofa while thinking of Quinn she falls asleep. When she wakes up she is slightly confused and then remembers that Quinn is coming over she looks at the time and its already 5 pm. "Shit" she runs around cleaning uo any mess there is luckily there isn't much because she cleans when there is nothing else to do. She runs up to her on suite bathroom and strips before jumping into the shower. After 20 minutes she jumps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her and goes back into her room and pulls out a clean pair of underwear and a matching bra out of her drawer. She then pulls on a pair of shorts and a tank top. By the time she had dried her hair and put a bit of make-up on her doorbell rings. She runs down to answer the door after checking herself out in the mirror next to the door 'stunning as ever' she thinks.

She opens the door and Quinn is standing there in a pair of short shorts and a skin tight top which shows all her perfect curvs.

"Are you gonna let me in or are you gonna keep drooling over what im wearing all night?" she has a sexy smirk on her face.

Santana stands back to let her in and as soon as she shuts the door and turns Quinn pins her against the door and pushes her body against Santana's and captures her lips in a bruising kiss. Santana kissed back instantly and when she feels Quinn lick at her bottom lip she grants her access. They only pull away when they need oxygen.

"Not here, upstairs" Santana says breathlessly.

She grabs Quinns hand and pulls her up to her room as soon as she closes the door she captures Quinns lips again and walks her towards the bed but just as the get there Quinn switches their positions and pushes Santana on the bed and straddles Santanas hips and grinds down into her earning a groan from Santana. Quinn smirks at the fact she knows Santana is as wet as her by this point. She leans down and starts kissing down Santans jaw and down her neck until she finds her pulse point and staets licking and biting there definitel leaving a mark. Santanas hands are running up and down Quinns back and grabbing her arse. Quinn sits up and quickly removes her top and bra and Santana takes this opportunity to do the same. When Quinn lowers back down she starts kissing down the valley between Santanas breasts. Santana arches into the touch and let out a soft tweaked Santana's right nipple, earning a another groan. Quinn then took Santans's left nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at it. Santana moans loudly and places a hand in Quinn's hair, holding her mouth to her nipple. "Oh shit Q". Quinn chuckled and let the nipple out of her mouth with a pop and moved over to the other one, paying as much attention to it as she did the other while Santana arched into the touch. By this point both their underwear were completely soaked and Quinn moved her hands down Santanas body and unbuttoned Santanas shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. "Wow San, your soaked" she says with a wink. "Fuck Q, just get on with it" she says aching to be touched by her again. Quinn took off her own shorts ans panties and lay on top of Santana grinding back down into her earning a loud groan from Santana she captures Santana's lips again as she slides her hand between them and starts circling Santana's clit, "Fuck" Santana shouts while throwing her head back she never felt this good before. She starts arching her back needing to feel Quinn inside her "please Q" Santana begs. "Please what San?" Quinn teases as she slips her fingers through Santanas soaked folds. "Please fuck me" she nearly scream. After hearing those words she slips two fingers into her and starts pumping into her. Santana can feel that familiar burning in her lower stomach. She wraps her legs around Quinn as she starts moving with Quinns fingers which have slid into the perfect rhythm. Quinn leans down and captures Santanas right nipple in her mouth and starts biting lighlty earning more loud groans from Santana. She keep pumping harder and faster, "im nearly there, omg, OMG, FUUUUUUUCK?" Santana screams. With that she cums hard all over Quinns hand. As she struggles to catch her breath, Quinn rides out her orgasm. When she comes down Quinn pulls her fingers out of Santana and brings them up to her mouth anf licks every bit of Santana off of her. Santana almost comes again at the sight. Then she grabs Quinn and flips them so she is straddling her "Your turn" she says with a smirk, Quinns replies "You don't know how long i have waited for you to say that".


End file.
